Torture Treatment
by Rosie2009
Summary: Elsa brushes Anna's hair after a series of unfortunate events for Anna. Sisterly fluff, no romantic crap.


"OW! Stop, please! I'm bleeding! Please, I beg you, stop!" Anna cried. Elsa watched her sister as she shrank back from the torture device in her hand.

"Anna, I'm just brushing your hair. And no, you are not bleeding," Elsa said, exasperated. "Now get over here so I can finish!" Elsa grabbed Anna's shoulders and pulled her so that she was sitting back in her original position.

"Ouch. Ow. Ick. Yeesh. Ow," Anna complained with every stroke of the brush. Elsa sighed as she sifted through her sister's matted hair.

"You know, if you wouldn't have gotten yourself into whatever mess that you did, we both would not be here right now, dear sister," Elsa mentioned, wincing as she tugged through a particularly bad mat.

"OUCH!"

"Since when did you become such a tender-head?" Elsa asked. "You don't do that when you're brushing your own hair."

"It's different when someone else does it," Anna whined, holding the top of her hair while Elsa worked through the bottom. "It hurts-ow-more."

"It's not different. In fact, when I'm finished with your hair, you can have a go at mine. I'm most definitely not so wimpy."

"Wait, what?! Did you just call me-OUCH!" Anna screeched. Elsa shook her head, holding back a chuckle.

"I didn't call you ouch, I called you wimpy," Elsa responded with a slight smile gracing her face.

"That's what I said," Anna pouted.

"Not to add insult to injury-"

"Yeah, you're probably adding an insult to my injury," Anna grumbled.

"Why did you want me to brush it anyway, if it's 'different?'" Elsa asked, stopping her tugs to make air quotes to emphasize her use of Anna's phrase.

"FREEDOM!" Anna shouted and ran from her place in front of Elsa. Elsa sprang up and made a mad dash towards Anna. She lunged and grabbed Anna around the waist before she could get to the door. They both crashed to the floor when Anna lost her footing from the sudden impact.

"Why do I have to be so clumsy?" Anna asked rhetorically. Elsa stood up and pulled Anna with all of her might, dragging her back to the stool she had been sitting on.

"C'mon, you escapee," Elsa groaned as she pulled with all one hundred twenty pounds of weight that she had.

"One suggestion for you, though, you might want to lay off of the chocolate krumcake."

"Har, har, I weigh only one hundred fifteen pounds, smarty," Anna shot back. Elsa pushed Anna down on the ground, shortly thereafter resuming her own spot on the stool.

"Are you going to try to get away again?" Elsa asked, looking into Anna's eyes seriously.

"No," Anna said, eyes darting about.

"Hmm, cute. Tell me the truth," Elsa smirked with her eyes half-lidded.

"Fine, I might try to run away," Anna grumbled. Elsa rolled her eyes with a small grin and continued brushing. However, ice latched around Anna's ankles. Elsa allowed a slight grin onto her face.

There were several moments of quiet except for a few ow's from Anna.

"Hmm….." A sigh resounded in the silent room. It didn't really bother Elsa, so she ignored it.

"Hmmmm," Anna drug out another. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Ahhhh…." Elsa stopped brushing for a second, her eye twitching. However, she shook it off and continued.

"Argh," Anna groaned. Elsa eyed the back of Anna's head, irritated. Elsa closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure.

"Hmmm-"

"Anna!" Elsa took a deep breath, calming herself. "Sunshine, could you please, please stop doing that?" Anna grumbled.

"Okay…" Anna looked around while Elsa brushed.

Shortly thereafter, she began making popping noises with her mouth.

"Pop! Pop! Pop!" Elsa could hear her sister's barely suppressed grin as she continued to aggravate.

"Anna, dear sister, if you think you're funny, you're far from it," Elsa said with her teeth grinding.

"Nah, I'm just trying to entertain myself," Anna responded.

"How did it happen anyway?" Elsa asked, hoping for Anna to stop her irritating behavior and engage in conversation.

"How did what happen?"

"Your hair, silly," Elsa said.

"Well…. You see, it happened when I was riding my unicycle," Anna said carefully.

"Wait, wait, wait. You have a unicycle?"

"Yes, but-"

"Since when did you have a unicycle?"

"Since I found one on the side of the road in the forest. Anyway-"

"And you didn't tell me about this?!"

"Shh! I'm trying to tell the story!"

"Okay, okay."

"Well, I was on the unicycle and I was trying it out on the staircase," Anna said, her back to Elsa while she brushed Anna's hair. Elsa stopped brushing and her eyes widened.

"Don't freak out! I didn't hurt myself!" Anna cried, and Elsa knew that Anna was attempting to stop her from beginning a lecture about how she should be more careful. "Well, except for the tiny bruise that stretches all down my shin…"

"Anna!" Elsa squeaked, removing the ice wrapped around Anna's ankles and grabbing her leg to inspect her shin.

"Woah!" Anna fell on her back inelegantly. Elsa stared at the bruise inspecting it in all of its blueish glory.

"Does it hurt still?"

"Eh, only a little." Elsa released her leg and continued to brush her hair. "But back to my story, I was on the unicycle, riding down the stairs and the craziest thing happened.

"Gerda was coming up the stairs with some soup- it tasted really good, by the way- and when I tried to stop for a taste test, I instead ended up crashing into her.

"Thank goodness weren't too far from the bottom of the stairs, so I only had a little distance to fall. When I landed, I had soup all over my head,"

"How did your hair get so tangled?" Elsa asked, confused.

"I'm getting to that part, give me a minute. Anyways, I helped her clean up the soup and the noodles dried in my hair. So then I went out to get some water for a bath.

"When I was getting the water, I saw some baby ducks- which were really, really, really cute- and they were getting into the water for the first time. Obviously, like any normal person would do, I walked over to watch them.

"The problem was, when I came over, the mother duck came after me because she apparently thought I was going to hurt her babies.

"I, being clumsy, lost my footing and fell into the lake. So then I had lilypads and mud in my hair."

"Okay, so you got soup juice, dried noodles, lily pads, and mud in your hair?" Elsa asked, trying to get a perspective on everything that Anna did.

"There's more. After I had the ordeal with the ducks, I got the water for my bath, and then I went back in the castle. So I went upstairs, heading for my room. I poured the water in the tub and then I saw Olaf outside with three boys that were messing with him.

"It only took me a second to realize that those boys were picking on him. So I roll up my sleeves, slide down the railing on the stairs, and go out into the courtyard.

"When I came up to them, one had Olaf's nose, another had his arms, and the last one had his head.

"I made them give back all of his parts and I put him back together. But then, Sven came running and knocked me over. We rolled around in the grass, playing around, and that was when my hair got really tangled." Elsa smiled to herself, thinking of how typical this story was for Anna. Elsa brushed through the last tangled strand of hair and then let go of Anna.

"I think my work here is done," Elsa stated. Anna grinned and turned to Elsa, hugging her.

"Thank you!" Anna mumbled, tucking her head under Elsa's chin and cuddling close to her. Elsa smiled softly and kissed her little sister's head.

"You're welcome, Sunshine," Elsa responded, relaxing into her sister's warm embrace.

"Can I brush your hair now?" Anna asked, pulling away and smiling innocently. Elsa looked at her for a minute.

"I suppose I promised," Elsa agreed somewhat hesitantly.

"YES!"

"I think you're getting way too much enjoyment out of this."

"Turnabout is fair play, big sister."

"You're goofy. I love you, Turnabout."

"You're… Goofier. And I love you too, Insult to Injury."


End file.
